


Она звала меня «Бен»

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Quinlan Voss, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: На Татуине ночи долгиеПсиходелика и немного трешак. Вольное обращение с каноном.Отсылки к книге "Dark Disciple".





	

У них совершенно одинаковые глаза — цвета ясного неба, такого, что редко увидишь на Корусанте, а если и увидишь, то тут же забудешь об этом: некогда, не до того, там всегда находятся заботы поважнее.  
  
Другое дело здесь.  
  
И улыбаются они совершенно одинаково. Слегка наклонив головы, смешно морщат носы, хитро-хитро — нет, не догонишь, как ни старайся. Смеются и убегают, все время проверяя: следит ли он за ними?  
  
Сила велика в них, он чувствует сразу, даже не пытается отрицать, но это его не волнует — так надо. Так правильно.  
  
_— Бен._  
  
Детский смех отвлекает его, и он не сразу оборачивается, а когда оборачивается, привычно замирает — _почему она всегда такая красивая?_ — и улыбается, той же самой улыбкой, что секунды назад можно было увидеть на детских лицах.  
  
— Сатин.  
  
Она кладет голову ему на плечо, и они стоят долго-долго, наблюдая, как то тут, то там в высокой траве мелькают две светловолосые макушки — пойди разбери, чья из них чья. Он пропускает струящиеся волосы между пальцами, вдыхает ее запах: чистый, свежий, как все в этом мире.  
  
_— Бен..._  
  
Он смотрит на нее, смотрит и смотрит — не может оторваться. Чувствует, как начинается дождь, теплые капли падают на лицо, барабанят по робе. Он машинально слизывает влагу с губ и морщится от металлического привкуса.  
  
Почему дождь красный?  
  
_— Бен,_ — Сатин вдруг глядит на него, испуганно, непонимающее, поднимает руку, смазывая красные капли на щеке, — _почему ты убил меня?_  
  
Бордово-синие полосы на шее слишком заметны на ее бледной коже — и проступают все ярче и ярче, превращаясь в отпечаток длинных хищных пальцев, усиливающих хватку. Он видит, как она задыхается, не может больше произнести ни слова, — видит, как сжимается ее горло, как глаза распахиваются все шире от ужаса, как она пытается сделать хоть еще один вздох.  
  
_Почему?_  
  
— Почему ты убил ее? — он чувствует, что дети тянут его за полы робы, и переводит взгляд вниз, на маленькую ручку, держащую его за край одежды. Кожа на руке пепельно-серая, расчерченная мелкой сеткой рубиновых разводов, и слезает от одного неловкого движения, опадает пеплом на землю, оставляя вместо себя тошнотворно яркие красные пятна.  
  
_Скверна._  
  
Желтые, хищные глаза смотрят на него — две пары совершенно одинаковых глаз, таких же, как небо над Афабаром. Дождь словно не задевает детей, зато пропитывает все вокруг, закрывает небо красной дымкой, превращает землю в ржавую мешанину.  
  
Он видит, не может оторвать взгляд — кожа на их щеках медленно вваливается, рвется, оголяя острые скулы, сползает с черепов вместе с покрасневшими, но все еще заметно светлыми волосами. Улыбки превращаются в оскал, детям, кажется, уже даже нечем говорить, но они все повторяют и повторяют: «Почему? Почему ты это сделал?» Три, пять, десять секунд — и они исчезают, разлетаются кровавыми хлопьями.  
  
Откуда здесь такой сухой ветер? Куда делся дождь?  
  
_— Бен._  
  
Отверстие в ее груди такое маленькое, сразу и не заметишь, но запах горелой плоти не перепутаешь ни с чем, слишком часто приходилось его ощущать. Кожа вокруг раны покрывается волдырями и плавится — медленно-медленно, будто кто-то покадрово воспроизводит запись по головизору. Если они — миротворцы, то кто им дал в руки оружие, способное сделать такое с человеком?  
  
В горле пересыхает, но он все пытается и пытается выдавить слова:  
  
— Это не я. Это Мол.  
  
Его голос звучит так фальшиво, что он сам себе не верит.  
  
Тонет в красном тумане.  
  
Нет больше травы, только низкие, кривые, словно покалеченные, деревья тянутся, стелются по земле, не решаясь выпрямиться. Земля расходится, острые обломки устремляются вверх, щерясь в диком оскале.  
  
«Датомир», — думает он.  
_  
Просыпается._  
  
Глаза желтые-желтые, горят золотом, тяжелое дыхание обжигает кожу на лице. Он чувствует грубую ладонь на горле, не двигается, молчит. На Татуине очень жарко — он видит капли пота на висках, на лбу, на кончике носа, грязные разводы на желтой татуировке, но ладонь холодная... как Тьма.  
  
— Мы были друзьями, Оби-Ван, — голос низкий, тихий, почти шепот — ему приходится напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать слова, — ты предал меня.  
  
— Я не... — пытается сказать он, но пальцы сжимаются сильнее и дышать становится важнее, чем оправдываться.  
  
— Это была твоя идея. Это все из-за тебя. И Асажж погибла из-за тебя. Все они погибли из-за-тебя, Оби-Ван.  
  
Пальцы на мгновение расслабляются, и ему удается сделать вдох. Слова сами срываются с языка, прежде чем он осознает это.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Она... Она звала меня Бен, — повторяет он. — Это было личное.  
  
Он чувствует, как горло сдавливает снова, но не сопротивляется.  
  
_Засыпает._  
  
У них совершенно одинаковые глаза — цвета ясного неба, такого, что редко увидишь на Корусанте...


End file.
